imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarkston Noteworthy
"Whatever good this boy might do in life, he'll always remain infected... He'll always be tainted by an association with the Rüstov. Add to the low class upbringing in the Real World of all places, and you have a series of stains that no reputation can overcome." -Noteworthy on Jack, The Secret War 'Clarkston Noteworthy '''is a character that appears in the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He is the current Circleman of Hightown. History A part of the wealthiest family in the Imagine Nation, Noteworthy is all about appearances, a well known socialite who cares little about others. Twelve years prior to the events of the story, Noteworthy, along with his family and the rest of the country, had their memory wipes of Solomon, Noteworthy's younger brother. Unaffected due to this memory wipe, Noteworthy went on with his life with a wife and a son that would carry on the Noteworthy name. However, the Rüstov soon invaded. It's unknown what happened to his wife, but his son died during the invasion, and like many others in the Imagine Nation, he grew fearful and resentful of the invading force. Thirteen years later, Noteworthy became a part of the Inner Circle after running against Smart and Midknight. Despite his popularity among the people, it wasn't the same for his fellow Circlemen or his students at the School of Thought, as Noteworthy focused on his socialite life rather than the events that affected the country or classes that the students of the academy might learn from. After having learned from Smart that there was a threat that in five days the Rüstov would attack, Noteworthy got to work on figuring who was Glave and Khalix from the found transmission. Wanting to keep his reputation clean, he asked for his rival's help, Midknight, to investigate. With their actions, Jack, Skerren, and Allegra grew suspicious of them, to the point they were considered Rüstov spies by the children. Even so, with Skerren, they assume that Noteworthy is Glave due to his ability to generate green energy glaves. Wanting answers, the children followed them to the prison, unbeknownst to the Circleman and veteran hero, who were both trying to help breakout Speedrazor, a former Peacemaker, to understand how Smart's new invention might inadvertently play a role on the second invasion. Thinking otherwise, Jack and his friends reveal to the prison that someone was trying to free Speedrazor. Midknight and Noteworthy manage to escape, Jack and his friends caught and accused unfairly. Not wanting to be caught, Noteworthy doesn't do anything to free them, and it's not until a few days later, the day before the Rüstov decide to attack, that Noteworthy and Midknight come to Jack for help. After the brief misunderstanding of Jack assuming they were Rüstov spies, the three discover that Smart's invention, the SmarterNet, would help the Rüstov worsen the situation by spreading the spyware virus to not just the Mecha, but every machine on Earth. One day ahead, the virus goes live, leaving Jack to find the Rouge Secreteer on his own while Noteworthy and Midknight, along with many other heroes and the Inner Circle, to control the Mecha and provoke and EMP if unable to be saved. After Jack's victory on Mt. Nevertop, Jack reveals his connection to Revile, which surprises everyone. Before any decision can be made, they are knocked out and Jack abducted by the Rüstov, taken to their homeworld, Rüst. A year later, Jack is saved by his friends and returned to the Imagine Nation, but Noteworthy, along with most of the people in Empire City, do not want him there, afraid he'll turned to Revile upon seeing the infection's progress. Hours later, at Galaxis, while Noteworthy doesn't approve of Jack's return, he claims for his power as Circleman, as Smart had Hightown under his control due to his ability to destroy Jack. Smart then reveals that Jack is Noteworthy's son, as he'd rebuilt Jack's file and thought it best to reveal it so to smear the Noteworthy name. The Circleman loses his patience and tries to kill Smart, refusing the possibility that the son he thought dead was Jack, of all people. The Rüstov then invade, and Noteworthy disappears from the fight. Time later after Jack is taken by Varagog Village, later the Rüstov once again, and his return to Machina, Noteworthy once more refuses being Jack's father and even offers that he be turn in to Smart to be killed, save Jazen, and rally the country against the Rüstov. Jack makes another plan, however, and after being taken over by the infection yet still in control of himself, Noteworthy still doubts Jack. Once Jack has convinced the entire Empire City to fight against the Rüstov, Noteworthy joins the fight against the parasitic aliens. After saving the world and Stendeval returning Jack's original form, Noteworthy tries to amend his connection with Jack, starting to believe that maybe he is the son he thought he lost in the first invasion. Jack, hurt by Noteworthy's earlier arguments about him, decides not to, believing that Noteworthy was now only trying to take advantage of Jack's newfound fame for the elections that were coming around soon. Hurt, Noteworthy leaves, left alone. Physical Appearance Handsome, black hair, and very elegant, Noteworthy has all the attributes of a socialite. Personality As described in the books, Noteworthy is just as arrogant and selfish as Smart, but his disinterest in politics and teaching in the School of Thought makes it harder to like him. Abilities Noteworthy is able to summon green energy glaves with both hands, a skill swords fighter. Relationships Jack Blank A very mutual emotion, Noteworthy dislikes Jack, suspecting that he'll turn against the Imagine Nation despite having proved his allegiance to the world after defeating Revile. He briefly comes to hate him when everyone assumes that Jack is he's son. In the end, he tries to make amends for it, but for all he's done, he ends up alone, Jack refusing to share anything with him. Solomon Roka Not much is known about their relation prior to the memory wipe, but neither are fond of each other where Jack is concerned, much less about each other's personalities. The Rüstov Like everyone in the Imagine Nation, Noteworthy absolutely hates the Rüstov, as much as fears them, as he one time tries to run away from a fight. Still, if pushed, he will face them when the moment is dire, as seen on the final battle against them.Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters